


Earthquake

by Lisa_Boon1966



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Boon1966/pseuds/Lisa_Boon1966
Summary: Micky has to remember that he's the only native Californian.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nesmith-Tundra on Tumblr.

It was a tremor. Hardly noticeable if it hadn't been for the dishes that rattled slightly in the cupboard and the fact that Mike, Davy and Peter had stopped doing what they were doing and looked at each other in confusion. 

"What was that?" Davy asked looking at Micky who continued to vaccuum, it was Wednesday and Mike had said that every Wednesday and Saturday they had to vaccuum. 

"A slight tremor, no big deal." Micky said over the hum of the vaccuum. 

"A slight tremor!" Mike half whispered half shouted his brown eyes wide. Micky shut the machine off and went over to the Texan. 

"Yeah, a tremor it wasn't a big one just-" he was cut off however by a rumble and shaking that had the fridge door open and slam shut and had the four guys get tossed to the ground.

"Quick," Micky said crawling over to the black lounge couch and getting underneath "get underneath something and grab on to it." 

"Like what?" Davy screamed as Peter and Mike both crawled towards a blanket. Micky took a deep breath and reminded himself that the other three never had earthquake drills. 

"Mike, Peter, crawl into the bedroom and get under the beds. Davy, get under the coffee table and all three of you cover your neck." The three of them did it without a second thought. The pad bucked and shook and Micky heard something in the kitchen fall over and he just prayed that it wasn't going to be a bad one. Finally the earth stopped moving. 

"Can we come out now?" A voice called from the bedroom. 

"No, stay in there Pete." Micky said a minute later the ground started to shake again. Micky heard Davy groan and his heart went out to him. After five more minutes of shaking the ground was still. 

"Okay you guys, you can come out." Micky said a minute later as he crawled out from under the couch. Davy crawled from under the coffee table his face pale. 

"Micky," he said looking at the older boy "I hate earthquakes." Mucky laughed slightly as Peter emerged from the bedroom. 

"You and Mike okay Pete?" Micky asked as he made his way into the kitchen to see what damaged the earthquake had done. Most of the food had fallen out of the fridge, the milk bottle shattered and milk was everywhere mixed with some broken glasses and plates. 

"Yeah, a bit shaken," Davy snorted Micky rolled his eyes "but we're fine," Peter said "well, I'm fine, I don't know about Mike. He's still under the bed." Micky sighed. Mike was already on edge because of last night and now this, this had probably pushed Mike's anxiety into overdrive. 

"Okay why don't you two start cleaning up and I'll go talk to Mike." Micky said making his way over to the bedroom. Right before he went in he glanced out the window. The ocean was choppy due to the recent shaking, but didn't look like it was receding. The last thing they needed was a tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I did look this over, but sometimes I miss one. Also, I have never been in an earthquake so if I got anything wrong. Please let me know.


End file.
